Partying: "Burn" Parties
Category:Guides Party Setups This page is simply a list of all known kinds of "accepted", named, party types. Most/all named party types are a word with the suffix "burn" on them, because most special party types use a large number of players of the same Job for the basis. Arrowburn Synopsis: This party focuses on using Rangers to quickly defeat enemies, using Ranged Attacks and relying on the Ranger's ability to hit monsters very hard and very accurately using Ranged Attacks. Typical Party Setup: Ranger x 4 White Mage x 1 Bard x 1 NOTE: Notice how there are no Melee Damage Dealers or Black Mages present. This is due to the reliance on the Bard to provide excellent Ranged Attack buffs to the Rangers, and the Ranger's ability to hit mobs. There should be almost no downtime in this type of Party, save if the White Mage should have to heavily cure, or if Rangers run out of ammunition. NOTE: Rangers tend to have a large advantage in accuracy over other jobs, so targeting enemies at a slightly higher level than the above mentioned four to seven is not a bad idea. This method can be performed with a team of up to five Rangers with a single support character, and is best used targeting enemies that are weak to piercing. The Ranger's wide usage of the Ninja support job is a must here as well, as Utsusemi is pretty much going to be the only thing keeping the party alive. Manaburn Synopsis: One of the oldest types of burn party styles around, this party focuses on using Black Mages to quickly, and handily, defeat enemies using Sleep, Gravity and high-level Attack Magic. Typical Party Setup: Black Mage x 3-6 Scholar x 3-6 1 or none of Bard,Corsair,Red Mage NOTE: Notice how there are no Melee, White Mages, or in some cases, no Red Mages. This is due to the reliance on the Bard for Mage's Ballad I and II for quick Mana Point regeneration, and to use Learned Etude to sparingly enhance Intelligence. It is also due to the reliance of the Black Mages and Scholars to be able to regenerate MP quickly on their own, and also still be able to use magic with enhanced quickness. This type of Party should experience little to no downtime, as sometimes, because of the heavy use of MP, healing may be necessary. NOTE: The strategy here is fairly simple, and very effective. The Red Mage or the Bard will typically act as puller if there is one. When the monster is pulled fairly close to the camp, it will be put to Sleep. All the Black Mages and Scholars will then begin to cast their most damaging spell, and sleep it again if necessary. This process is repeated until the enemy is defeated and another pull can be made. Prey An example of a standard manaburn camp is the famous Black Pudding camp at Mount Zhayolm. The Party will most usually roam the immediate area and kill the Black Puddings in such sequence to allow maintaining an Experience Chain. Usually Black Mages just go there and see if there is a spot open at the party there. While soloing these Monsters is dangerous, 2 lvl 75 BLMs can usually handle one with ease. The party should have ideally 4-5 BLMs, but the party is usually filled to 6. Red Mage, Corsair or Bard is not needed but can usually join if coming to the camp and asking the Party there, but just one of them. Monkburn (AKA Bones Party) Synopsis: This party focuses on using the insane attack damage of Monks versus Skeletons and Magic Pots to quickly, handily, and completely defeat enemies using nothing but brute force. Typical Party Setup: Monk x 3 OR x 4 White Mage x 1 Red Mage x 1 (If x 3 Monk OR No Bard can be found.) Bard x 1 '''NOTE: Notice how this party reflects somewhat of a normal party, minus a Tank Job. This is due to the reliance on the Monks to kill the enemies quickly, and with minimal damage, the Bard's ability to provide Valor Minuet III and IV to the Monks for optimal damage output, and the White Mage to conserve Mana Points, using only when a Monk/Monks take heavy damage. The downtime in this type of Party should be almost non-existent. Axeburn Synopsis: This party focuses on using the Dual Wield Job Trait of the Ninja as a Subjob and the Axe Skill of the Warrior to produce no need for a Tank job through use of the Utsusemi Ninjutsu and no need for other Damage Dealers through the damage dealt by 6-8 Axes. Typical Party Setup: Warrior x 3. Red Mage x 1. Bard x 2 OR Bard x 1 AND Corsair x 1. NOTE: This party is -extremely- similar to a Monkburn party, however, it is not limited to the Skeleton monsters that most Monkburns are. The Warriors provide all Tanking and DD'ing, and the other Jobs simply do their normal Party tasks. The downtime in this type of Party should be almost non-existent, due to the Dual Ballad Ability of the Bard, and the Refresh Spell of the Red Mage. Support jobs are used to Haste so recast timers are shorter, or in the Bard's case, to increase damage. Beastmasters can also take the place of the Warriors. NOTE: This can also be performed as a Katanaburn or Daggerburn. In a Daggerburn, the thieves line up in opposite sides of the mob and Sneak Attack and/or Trick Attack off of each other. NOTE: Sometimes the party setup will be 1 NIN, 2x WAR, 1 BRD, 1 RDM, 1 WHM. If a bard, white mage, or red mage cannot be found, a second ninja or a third warrior is used. Wyvernburn Synopsis: This party uses dragoons lvl 60+ with their AF helm. This allows them to have their wyvern heal a member when their hp is below 50%. Using a wyvern to heal is a very effective way to heal party members because all the dragoon does is cast dia and the wyvern will use a cure on the person with the lowest health. (As long as they are below 50%.) Wyvernburn needs two dragoons subbing warrior as tanks. This allows certain dragoons in the party to focus on mp and some focus on defense. Wyverns will only heal party members if the dragoon is subbing a job that makes a wyvern a healing wyvern. If the dragoon subs a job that makes the wyvern balanced then the wyvern will only heal the dragoon he belongs to. To remove all downtime wyvernburn partys usually have a refresher, which is usually bard because they don't need mp to refresh it. Typical Party Setup: Dragoon x 3 (subbing White Mage) Dragoon x 2 (subbing Warrior or Samurai) Bard x 1 OR Dragoon x 1 (Subbing anything) Note: This set up is typically used against flying type monsters who are weak to piercing while taking advantage of a wyvern's Healing Breath ability. While the Red Mage, Bard or Corsair uses Refresh type abilities, spells or songs. Usually when one Dragoon is at half hit points, all of the Dragoons use a spell to activate Healing Breath to replenish the Dragoon with half hit points. Daggerburn Synopsis: This party focuses on the attack damage of piercing weapons against enemies weak to piercing (ex. flying enemies) using SATAs. Like the Axeburn, the thieves depend on the Dual Wield and Utsusemi from their Ninja sub, along with their own super high evasion, making them almost impossible to hit. Typically, this is used for Thieves that are 74+ so they have access to Utsusemi: Ni, but the support and/or healer can be 72-75. Typical Party Setup: Thief x 4 (subbing Ninja of course) White Mage or Red Mage x1 Bard (Corsair?) x 1 Note: Like any party with a Thief, cooperation is very vital. Best way to do this is to have two teams made out of the 4 thieves so they can manage their SATAs better. Also, having high or capped evasion is a plus for this, since the thieves very dependent on evasion if you are the "victim" of a SATA. Also a note on the Bard pulling: since none of the thieves have Provoke, there is a high chance that the Bard might get killed, since they are used to pulling and sleeping and letting a melee job voke the mob off them. If you absolutely need to, have one of the thieves sub Warrior for the party's first voke. If the party has a Corsair instead of a Bard as a puller, he/she might want to sub Ninja as well, that way they have some sort of defense. Prey: As stated before in the synopsis, the Daggerburn setup is extremely good against enemies weak to piercing. At the later levels of 74-75 for thieves, there are mainly three locations that I know of that are excellent: *The Abraxas camp in Lufaise Meadows around (K-7) **What's really nice about this camp is that you can Hide from the Abraxas if you get in too much danger. *Heraldic Imps and Spongilla Flies in Caedarva Mire north of the Azouph Isle Staging Point **The Heraldic Imps are True Sight and the Spongilla Flies link by sound, so hide will not work here. *Greater Colibri in Bhaflau Thickets accessed via Nyzul Isle **Hide also works on these birds. Dual Bard TP-Burn Synopsis: This is a very general setup on burn parties, using the Bards' abilities to increase efficiency of damage dealers. One Bard acts as puller, subbing Ninja and preferably sings 2 marches to shorten his own recast timers on utsusemi. The second bard uses white mage as subjob and provides additional healing, as well as 2 ballads for the mage and madrigal / minuet or double minuet for the damage dealers. This setup is usually used as merit point party Typical Party Setup: Melee Damage Dealer x 3 Red Mage x1 Bard x 2 Note: Usually a RDM/whm is preferred for this party, since he can provide refresh in addition to the Ballads. Any damage dealer can be efficient in this type of party. A tank is not needed, some sort of shadows ( Utsusemi, Third Eye ) should be present for all damage dealers. If you have a tank in your party, he should focus on damage dealing, which works well with both ninja and paladin. With good gear and enough available mobs this party type usually nets about 15k to 35k per hour in ToAU areas. Party Members As stated above, any melee job and even tank can fill the role of the 3 damage dealers. Jobs you generally do not want to see in this party type are WHM, SMN, BLM, DNC, SCH and COR. SMN, BLM, WHM and SCH are magic based jobs not profiting from the melee songs and SCH or WHM as supporter can not refresh the bard or magic using melees. ( SCH or WHM can work if no RDM available, depending on setup ) DNC and COR are supporters with a not so high damage output. You would need a different setup for those. Prey: Anything with enough abundance for fast chaining, usually in ToAU areas Summoner-Burn Synopsis: The idea here is very simple but very effective if used correctly. The main idea is to get a party of Summoners that all use the same avatar to attack a creature and quickly use blood-pacts. The point here is to try to keep your avatar out as little as possible. You want to try to use your blood-pact and then put it away till the timer resets. If timed right, getting a kill every minute is pretty good. Typical Party Setup: Summoner/Scholar x 4 Corsair or Red Mage x1 Bard x1 Note: I prefer bringing corsair along for the ride because they have some special summoner rolls that help a lot (e.g. Evoker's Roll which can give up to +5 MP refresh/tick!). Summoners refresh MP extremely fast if they have Yin-Yang robe, Refresh, and Mages ballad on. Utilizing sublimation and elemental siphon, summoners will basically have never-ending MP with the need to NEVER have to rest! Party Members It is important that every summoner sub scholar. Sublimation is almost a 100% must have in this situation. There is no need to really buff because kills are instant when using timed bloodpacts. There really shouldn't be a need for re-raise since you have a red-mage most likely. If you don't have a red-mage you can always get someone to bring white mage as a sub job. Prey: So the concept is very simple. Go to Caedarva Mire and fight Heraldic Imps with x4 Leviathan's and Spinning Dive bloodpact. Why are the imps such a good target? Well, because they are weak to water and Leviathan is immune to amnesia. Each spinning dive used does about 1000+ damage. If used by 4 Summoners, you are almost guaranteed an instant kill. Red Mage or Corsair keep refresh on everyone while Bard keeps mage ballad on everyone as well. Summoners just have to use Elemental siphon or sublimation when MP drops down too low. Carby-Burn Synopsis: x6 Carby's kick the crap out of a mob. Typical Party Setup: Summoner/WHM x 6 Note: Required gear to have this work smoothly is the new Royal Redingote with the Double Attack and Critical Hit Rate increase augment, Carby mitts, and Light staff. Carby should be pretty much free. With 6 carby's all having double attack and increased crit-hit rates ... you will destroy things pretty fast. Party Members x6 Summoners that are relatively skilled at their job. Prey: Anything really ... if x1 carby dies, just re-summon and re-attack ... Obviously, any mob that has AOE attacks that can kill all carby's at once might be dangerous. However, this is why you all keep SS and Blink up so you can recast carby very fast. Astral Burn Synopsis: Summoner x 6 and an extra level 75 to link pull. Rdm or /Rdm recommended as puller. Typical Party Setup: Summoner/Blm x 6 Lv75 Rdm or /Rdm to Link Pull as many mobs as possible. Use Phalanx. Note: You're looking for 50+ links. The Puller will run around linking the mobs. Once as many as possible are gathered near the party, the Puller should call for help on the mob they originally damaged and take a knee. This brings all hate to the puller and allows the summoners to target the Called For Helped mob. Doing this helps hate stay steady on the puller. Then, by calling a time, three of the summoners will use astral flow and Blood Pact the call for help mob with AOE damage. This should kill all the mobs, and the experience should start flowing. Other tricks such as rotating summoners in and out, level syncing with other jobs and finding a willing Cor to Two hour have been used to extend the viability of this pt beyond two giant pulls. Party Members: One member in the party needs to be at a suitable level for level sync. This means at least 3-4 levels under capped exp. This way you maximize both experience points and Astral Flow damage. There is some variance allowed with the actual procedure. You don't need 6 Summoners, and you certainly don't need to kill everything with the first round of Astral Flows. Each Summoner can cast up to three, if needed. Prey: Valkrum Dunes - Lizards, Bats and Leeches all work well and link Buburimu Penimsula - Leaches, Rarabs and Birds Kuftal Tunel - Spiders, Slimes, Leeches, Bats Lower Delkfutt's Tower - Bats, Gobs and Giants (level 22+) Korroloka tunnel